creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Death of Jonathan
I woke up at 3:30 AM and started watching TV because I couldn't sleep that night. When I switched to Adult Swim, there was a man holding a newspaper. This is what he said: "Hello, folks! Tonight and tonight only, a very special episode of The Adventures of MYCUN is coming up! Don't miss it! First and last chance to see it! Airs at 4:30 AM!" He sounded very energetic, but he looked nervous. He was trying to smile, but the look in his eyes told everything. To make things weirder, I don't remember The Adventures of MYCUN coming on this early. Also, it was so special, it would never air again? I started to play Super Mario 3D Land on my Nintendo 3DS and at 4:30 AM, I got ready to watch this special episode of The Adventures of MYCUN. However, something was wrong here. Instead of the intro, there was a black screen with whispering. Then a test card pattern appeared with a sine wave being the only thing heard. The color bars eventually changed to a title card. It showed Gabriel holding a gun to Jonathan's head. He had a creepy grin on his face and Johnny was crying. Instead of a title at the top, there was a dot so it could fill in something. Anyways, the beginning of the episode was a little slow. It started in Hotel Transylvania with Gabriel and Johnny tossing a ball to each other. While Johnny's face looked normal, Gabriel's wasn't so much. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyelid was twitching. It seemed like he was up to no good. The scene began to get blurrier and blurrier until it changed to pure static. Inside the static, I could make out another scene. It looked like Carrie Underwood, who was lying unconscious in the middle of a driveway, getting run over repeatedly by the MYCUNs with her own tour bus repeatedly. As they were doing this, blood spurted on the screen. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't think the MYCUNs would hate Carrie Underwood so much that they'd want to make her suffer. But of course, this wasn't an actual scene of the episode, and it was probably just Gabriel's imagination. Eventually, the static disappeared. Gabriel and Johnny weren't playing with the ball anymore and Gabriel's face was now normal again. "I'm glad you decided to take a break from your friends to be with me, Gabe" Johnny said. "Yeah, me too" Gabriel replied "Sorry about your son Dennis getting thrown off that unsafe tower" "Eh, we got over that" said Johnny "I've forgiven Drac long ago, he's fine now" "Right....." said Gabriel "I need to make a call to Red, I'll be right back" "Okay, Gabe" Johnny replied. This is when things start to get scary. Gabriel walked over to a corner of the room and I thought he was going to get his phone and call Red, as he was saying. Instead, he grabbed a baseball bat or an axe (I couldn't tell because it was blurry) and whacked Johnny's head with it. A loud crack noise was heard and Johnny's body went limp and collapsed to the floor. A picture appeared on the screen. It was a screenshot of Johnny from the second Hotel Transylvania movie, but his eyes were hyper-realistic and were from a real person's eyes. His pupils were red and his irises were black and began to bleed. I wanted to text my friends about this, but for some reason I kept watching the episode. The picture lasted for 20 seconds before going back to the episode. It showed Johnny strapped to a table with a dent in his head. He was shaking nervously and looking around, screaming and crying. There weren't tears though, they were tears of blood. The camera then panned over to show Gabriel's face up-close. It was extremely detailed, like some of the faces in SpongeBob. He was grinning widely and his eyes were completely black as if he was possessed by a demon. "I have a little surprise for all you viewers" he said in a deep, masculine voice. This sent shivers down my spine. It felt like he was about to hurt Johnny. "You can't do this, Gabe!" Johnny yelled "Mavis will rescue me!" "I'm sorry to tell you this, Johnny my friend" said Gabriel "But your family is dead, I killed them all!" The camera panned over to something horrible. It was the dead bodies of Mavis, Dennis, and Dracula, all covered in blood. Gabriel began to punch the side of Johnny's head repeatedly as he kept crying blood, which stained his face, shirt, and hair. His eyes were red and swollen. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, GABE?! WHY?! WHY?!" he shrieked. Eventually, Gabriel stopped punching. The scene zoomed out to show he was holding a chainsaw. He put the tip of the blade on Johnny's neck, grabbed the power cord, and pulled it. The chainsaw started up and began ripping through the tissue in Johnny's neck. The only sounds that could be heard were his bloodcurdling screams and the chainsaw. Once Gabriel got to the middle of his throat, his screaming stopped. It then cut to static again, this time with no hidden scene. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of flesh tearing. When it went back to the episode, Gabriel was now holding Johnny's detached head by its hair. He got to work on it, tearing out Johnny's eyeballs and tongue and eating them. He also peeled the hair and skin off the head, feasting on it as if it was a juicy steak. It then cut to Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, and Winnie entering the room. When they saw the grisly remains of Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, and Dracula, they all freaked out. Winnie ran over to Dennis' corpse and began hugging it, wailing and crying all over it. Frank fell apart in horror, Wayne threw up on the rug, Murray fainted, and Griffin let out a girlish shriek. They called the police, who later arrived. "GABRIEL GARZA, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" a deep voice boomed out. Gabriel was handcuffed and taken to jail. The final scene showed him sitting in an electric chair. It incinerates him to death. A three-second scene flashed of Red screaming, putting a gun in her mouth, and pulling the trigger. In the end, Gabriel's lifeless body was thrown onto a pile of decomposing corpses, among which Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, and Dracula's corpses are still fresh. In my shock and fear, I called the police about this. Just in time, they arrived to see what happened. Right when they arrived, it showed a picture of a kid drinking from a water fountain. My brother woke up when he heard the sirens. I told him ALL about the episode, and was shocked to hear that. The cops said I probably had a bad dream, but I said I didn't. Good thing I recorded the episode, so I showed them that junk. They were shocked at what I showed them. When they left, I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night watching Futurama to get all of that stuff out of my mind. The next day, I met up with my friends and told them about the episode. One of them said that they saw Johnny's head in the background of one of the episodes they saw. After that, I knew that lost episodes really do exist. If you ever see a bumper saying that a very special episode is about to air on Adult Swim, I don't want you watching it, or else you will have the same thing happen to you. Category:MYCUN Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers